Lucky League Chronicles: The Great Molmol Wars
by LightSpecter141
Summary: When Kagami formed the Lucky League, it was to fight crime. The invasion of Love Hina's Kingdom of Molmol across Asia changes everything. With a detachment of JSDF soldiers, the League must do everything to protect its home. The line has been drawn and the Kingdom shall not get past it. I own nothing except the storyline. UP FOR ADAPTATION WITH ADDED INFORMATION TO GET BALL ROLLING


**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS PRESENTED HERE. THEIR RIGHTS GO TO THEIR OWNERS. I ONLY OWN THE PREMISE AND MY RIGHT TO PUT THIS STORY IDEA UP FOR ADOPTATION.**

 **Members of the Lucky League:**

 **Kagami Hiiragi:** Founder and leader of the Lucky League, she is seventeen years old with long, purple hair usually tied into pigtails. A natural team leader, being made the president of her class in her first year of high school, Kagami is a bona-fide expert in placing the League's members where they are needed most on the battlefield, leading soldiers on the front lines, and worrying for her younger fraternal twin sister Tsukasa. Although she has no superhuman powers, Kagami has been extensively trained in both armed and unarmed combat thanks to "secret courses" she took when Tsukasa's telekinetic powers began to resurface. Her accuracy with firearms is so great that the JSDF jokes that every time Kagami fires a bullet, someone dies. She claims that she is able to use up to 96% of the world's known weapons from handguns to heavy machine guns to sniper rifles. Her personal weapons of choice are the customized Colt Anaconda revolvers she carries at all times. In battle, she is dressed in a light but extremely strong bulletproof outfit covering everything but her head. However, everyone agrees that Kagami's greatest traits in battle are her leadership and her commitment to the League and the soldiers under her command.

 **Tsukasa Hiiragi:** The younger fraternal twin sister of Kagami Hiiragi. She is seventeen years of age and has short, purple hair with a yellow ribbon as a headband. She has strong telekinetic powers that first manifested themselves when she was a small child. She and Kagami were being bullied while playing and in a fit of anger, Tsukasa hurled rocks directly at the bullies, forcing all of them to be sent to the hospital. Traumatized by the incident, Tsukasa subconsciously blocked all memories of the event, leaving her unable to remember her powers. Overtime, the block wore off and her powers manifested themselves once again. Tsukasa's personality turned from being an airhead to someone more calm, mature and calculating. In battle, Tsukasa is able to telekinetically lift something as big as a truck and hurl it with enough force to destroy an armored vehicle. However, using maximum power at once will exhaust her. Kagami initially forbade her sister from joining the League out of fear for her safety. But after proving herself when she saved Kagami's life during a Yakuza hideout raid prior to the Molmol Wars, Tsukasa was finally granted membership. Over the course of the Wars, Tsukasa's powers begin to evolve to the point where she can use her telekinetic powers to fly and fire blasts at enemies.

 **Konata Izumi** : One of Kagami's best friends, Konata is a hardcore otaku, completely obsessed with anime and video games. She is eighteen years of age. The three things that people notice about her are her always half-closed green eyes, long blue hair, and the fact that she is the shortest member of the Lucky League in terms of height (4 feet, 8 inches). She is also intelligent and assists Kagami in making team decisions. Konata has superspeed, being able to run at a maximum speed of almost 200mph. She can also use her speed to cross water and run up or down almost any surface. Although she initially viewed herself and the Lucky League as living the life of an anime, the increasingly serious nature of their work and the subsequent outbreak of the Molmol Wars made her change her outlook with a newfound sense of responsibility and commitment.

 **Miyuki Takara:** A girl who is seventeen years of age, the tallest member of the League (5 feet, 6 inches), has long, wavy pink hair, and purple eyes. She used to have way under 20/200 vision and needed to wear glasses, but the awakening of her ocular power fixed her eyesight to beyond 20/20 levels. She is the medic of the Lucky League and for good reason. Her ocular power is dubbed the "Meganekko Sharingan" by Konata due to Miyuki's former status as a glasses-wearing girl and for its resemblance to the Sharingan from the Manga/Anime series _Naruto_. When activated, this particular power grants the user a 360 degree view and the ability to see through walls and other obstacles. Even when deactivated, the user's eyesight is enhanced to a point well beyond 20/20, much to Miyuki's shock when she awakened it. Their physical strength is also dramatically enhanced to the point of being near superhuman. Unique to Miyuki is her ability called "hyper-regeneration." Using her Sharingan and extensive medical knowledge, she can identify and heal wounds within seconds on herself or others that would normally be fatal down to the molecular level. This can range from cuts to gunshot wounds to poison, even regrow missing limbs. Thus, unless her energy levels reach absolute zero, Miyuki is impossible to kill. After her Sharingan gained an extra tomoe due to a "natural evolution," her combat prowess increased even further with the ability to create a pink being purely made up by her energy that Konata also dubs her "Susanoo (also from _Naruto_ )." This being is able to fly and is big and durable enough to withstand virtually any assault at full power. Also, Miyuki can form parts of the being, such as an arm or a ribcage, when the situation calls for it. She had just enough time to get used to these less improvements before the outbreak of the invasion. Although she is normally kind and gentle, she won't hesitate to go into battle to keep her friends safe, before or during the Molmol Wars, healing or fighting.

Misao Kusakabe: A childhood friend of Ayano Minegishi and Kagami Hiiragi. Seventeen years of age with short, dark brown hair, gold eyes, and a prominent tooth. Her contribution to the League is the ability to transform into, literally, a werewolf at will. In her werewolf form, Misao has enhanced strength, speed, durability, and reflexes which waxes and wanes depending on the lunar energy released during the phases of the moon. For example, if there is a full moon, her abilities are at their peak. If there is a new moon phase, her abilities are at their lowest. _So_ low in fact, that Misao is forbidden from undertaking missions on days with a new moon. Her most powerful weapons are the retractable claws that extend from her hands and feet. They are able to slice clean through thick steel.

Ayano Minegishi: Childhood friend of Misao since kindergarten and Kagami since the 6th grade. She is Seventeen years of age with long, orange hair held back by a white headband and blue eyes. One of the things that she is most known for, even in the League, is how scary she can be when she's angry both inside and outside of battle. When angered, even Kagami fears her. Her powers come from a currently unidentified sapphire fused into her wrist. They include flight, energy projection, and limited atomic manipulation.

Hiyori Tamura: The youngest member of the League at only fifteen years of age. She has long, black hair, violet eyes, and a very active imagination. Like Miyuki, she possesses the Meganekko Sharingan with the same general attributes. However, unlike Miyuki, Hiyori's Sharingan has not yet evolved, currently having three tomoe. Furthermore, Hiyori's ability is electricity manipulation. She is able to attack using any electricity in the area and she can generate her own electricity from her body. Furthermore, she can draw in either artificial or natural energy to fly or enhance her attack power. Due to the fact that her Sharingan is still at an incomplete level by the start of the war and how much she admires Miyuki's evolved Sharingan, Hiyori calls Miyuki "Sensei," much to the latter's embarrassment.

 **A/N: This profile is only the beginning. Although I officially grant permission for anyone to use the premise of the story as they see fit, I will now give additional perimeters.**

 **As already mentioned, this story is mainly from the Lucky's League perspective in the Molmol's invasion of Japan. But I hope for those who adopt this story idea to dedicate a number of chapters to the points of view of other anime characters from slice-of-life stories as they try to fight the invasion(hence the Anime X-over crossover). Maybe you can even create spin-offs whose plots will tie in with this story into one. Lt. Colonel Akira Takano from** _ **School Rumble**_ **is a big example. So big in fact, that she is made by the Japanese Government in charge of organizing the students of different schools into a militia. Characters I would like to be in this story also include** _ **Clannad, To Heart, Suzuka, Peach Girl, A Certain Scientific Railgun, and Ai Yori Aoshi.**_ **Any other slice-of-life anime you can think of is also fair game.** __ **I especially have a plan with** _ **Aoshi**_ **'s Taeko Minazuki. My idea is that she too awakens a Sharingan, but already with four tomoe for reasons that I will only divulge to those who accepts this particular idea. Her power is manipulation of the four elements of Fire, Air, Water, and Earth.**

 **However, it is your choice whether to incorporate these ideas or not. Remember, I am still perfectly capable of serving as an advisor to this story so do not hesitate to ask me for any suggestions. Also, do not forget to write your disclaimers at the beginning of every chapter!**

 **With that, I express my hope that someone will take up this story idea and expand it with spin-offs! For those that do, GOOD LUCK!**


End file.
